vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Type: Null
|-|Type: Null= |-|Silvally= Summary Type: Null, the Synthetic Pokémon, is a Normal-Type Pokémon introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Type: Null was created for a mysterious purpose. In order for it to carry out its mission, its power is intended to rival that of Pokémon spoken of in myth. It was created from many different Pokémon so that it would be able to cope well with many different situations. The mask on Type: Null's head regulates its power, as well as hindering its agility with its great weight. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Type: Null, Silvally Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Synthetic Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Rage Power, Darkness Manipulation, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Nullification of Healing and Regeneration, Dynamax Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the Ultra Beasts; Capable of easily splitting a beam from Celesteela, engaged both Guzzlord and Pheromosa at the same time, and sent them flying. In the anime, was shown capable of fending off Nihilego) | Solar System level '(Capable of defeating Ultra Beasts with a single attack) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Pheromosa and Guzzlord) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Able to take hits from the Ultra Beasts) | Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Its mask as Type: Null. Memory discs that change its type as Silvally. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has its power restricted by the mask it wears as Type: Null. Vulnerable to martial arts based attacks. Vulnerable to a variety of attack types depending on its type as Silvally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Armor:' Type: Null only. Type: Null cannot be struck by critical hits. *'RKS System:' Silvally only. Using a set of Memories Silvally can change its type according to its needs. This Ability also cannot be copied, surpressed, or otherwise removed or negated. It can only be copied if the opponent transforms into Silvally and even then they're stuck as whatever type Silvally was when they transformed into it. *'Multi-Attack:' Silvally only. Silvally's signature move. Silvall cloaks itself in a colored aura and then attacks with its claws which glow a similar color. The colors and type of this move always matches Silvally's. *'Tackle:' The opponent is tackled. *'Rage:' In a fit of rage the opponent is attacked physically. So long as this move is active each hit taken will raise the Attack stat. *'Pursuit:' The opponent is pursued and struck physically. If the opponent attempts to retreat or swap places with another teammate this move's power is doubled. *'Imprison:' Using a psychic power a seal is created that prevents the opponent from using any shared moves including copied ones. *'Aerial Ace:' The opponent is confounded by speed and then slashed at. It's difficult to avoid. *'Crush Claw:' The opponent is slashed at by hard and sharp claws. It may also lower the opponent's defense. *'Scary Face:' The opponent's speed is lowered by making a scary face. *'X-Scissor:' The opponent is slashed at with claws in a cross-shaped formation. *'Take Down:' The opponent is charged at with a reckless tackle that also deals recoil damage. *'Metal Sound: '''The opponent's Special Defense is lowered by a horrible screeching metalic sound. *'Iron Head:' The opponent is struck by a head coated in a metal, presumably iron, that can potentially make them flinch. *'Double Hit:' The opponent is hit twice in a row. *'Air Slash:' The opponent is attacked by blades of compressed air which may possibly make them flinch. *'Punishment:' A physical attack that deals more damage the more the opponent boosts their stats. *'Razor Wind:' After a period of charging the opponent is attacked by blades of wind, *'Tri Attack:' A beam consisting of three separate elemental ones. One of ice, one of fire, and one of electricity. *'Double-Edge:' A powerful reckless charge that also has a recoil effect. *'Heal Block:' Using a psychic power the opponent can no longer heal or be healed. Draining effects still occur but only do damage. *'Swords Dance:' A dance which boosts the Attack stat. *'Flame Charge:' The opponent is charged at while the user is cloaked in flames. This move also raises the speed stat. *'Poison Fang:' Silvally only. Silvally coats its fangs in a toxic poison and bites the opponent. It has a chance of badly poisoning the opponent. *'Fire Fang:' Silvally only. Silvally coats its fangs with flames and bites down on the opponent. It has a chance to make them flinch and/or burn them. *'Ice Fang:' Silvally only. Silvally coats its fangs in an icy energy and bites down on the opponent. It has a chance to make them flinch and/or freeze them solid. *'Thunder Fang:' Silvally only. Silvally coats its fangs with electricity and bites down on the opponent. It has a chance to make them flinch and/or paralyze them. *'Bite:' Silvally only. Silvally bites down on the opponent possibly making them flinch. *'Crunch:' Silvally only: Silvally crunches the opponent possibly lowering their defense. *'Parting Shot:' Silvally only. Silvally makes a parting threat that lowers the opponent's offenses. If it has any allies to switch with it will then do so '''Keys:' Type: Null | Silvally Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Artificial Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sound Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Rage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chimeras Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Tier 4